The present invention relates to power steering apparatus and/or torque sensor for sensing torque from relative rotational displacement between first and second shafts.
A Published Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-307460 shows a vehicle's power steering system including a housing enclosing input and output shafts and a coil unit. A housing of this power steering system is composed of first and second housing members axially joined end to end. A coil unit is inserted axially into the housing from an opening formed in the end of one housing member joined to the other housing member.